1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to supports for piers or jacks for mobile home coaches and more particularly involves stackable supports with shear connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile home coaches are supported by a plurality of piers. The piers are placed periodically under the coach frame. The height of each pier is adjustable over some range. If the desired frame height is higher than the pier height, then supports must be placed under the pier. Also, since the pier is supported often simply by the ground, a pier support of larger area than the base of the pier spreads out the load and prevents sinking into the ground.
Conventional wooden boards used for pier supports have several disadvantages. Wooden boards deteriorate, such as by rotting or by being attacked by termites. Consequently, it is often difficult to determine the condition and strength of a wooden support. Therefore, it is desirable to have a pier support, the strength of which is easily known.
One of the major problems in supporting mobile coaches is the tendency to slide off the supports, particularly if they are stacked, during an earthquake because of shear forces. Therefore, it is desirable to have a pier support that resists shear forces of the type caused by an earthquake.